


A pair of Kings

by Aeris444



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Barduil drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Thranduil lives up to his name

Bard and Thranduil were laying in the Elvenking decadent bed,surrounded by fluffy pillows and silken sheets. Bard was absentmindedly playing with Thranduil’s hair. They had spent the day in bed, enjoying some time away from their kingly responsabilities. 

“Thran?”

“Mmm…” Thranduil moaned, loving Bard’s caresses in his hair.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, meleth nín.”

“Your name, what does it means?”

“Vigorous spring.” Thranduil answered, before closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Bard’s fingers in his hair. Though, the movement stopped and the Elvenking opened his eyes to meet Bard bewildered expression.

“Are you mocking me?”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Thranduil replied, surprised by Bard’s accusation.

“You mean… It’s really your name? Vigorous Spring?”

Thranduil nodded, hoping Bard would believe him and resume his stroking.

“That’s… interesting.” Bard mused.

“Hmmm… If you say so.”

Thranduil pushed his head again Bard’s hand like a cat wanting to be petted but it didn’t work.

“Though, I’m not sure it fits you…”

Thranduil recognised the teasing in Brad’s voice and finally understood.

“Oh? Perhaps should I show you that I can live up to my name, then.”

“I think a demonstration is in order, indeed.”  
In a swift move, Thranduil pinned Brad to the bed.

“Indeed…”

***  
Hours later, Brad could only admit that the Elvenking was actually quite vigorous.


	2. The one without a crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this : http://elfandbowman.tumblr.com/post/133746583485/if-you-think-tilda-never-stole-any-of-thranduils
> 
> (I fixed some typos and mistakes, let me know if you spot anything!)

Nearly three years after the Battle of the Five Armies, Bard had finally accepted Thranduil’s invite to spent the winter in his halls.

For the past years, Bard had refused to let his people face the harsh weather alone. If they had choosen him as their new Master, or King, or wathever, it was his duty to stay with them.

This year, though, as his relationship with the Elven King had grown closer, he had yielded. It could have seemed like an selfish decision as he looked forward to spent more time with Thranduil but Bard knew his people would be safe. Percy was acting in his name and a company of elves would stay in Dale to protect them.

Bard and his children were in Thranduil’s hall for barely more than a week but they all felt strangely at home yet.

As Bard walked along the wooden paths and bridges, he crossed Bain’s path who was talking animatedly with a guard about bows and arrows. Bard had no idea an elf could talk animatedly.

He knew Sigrid was in the library, learning some Sindarin with Feren. She seemed quite fond of the guard and if Bard couldn’t help but worry, he couldn’t be mad at her. Afterall his own feelings seemed to prove that elves were irresistible sometimes. 

Bard finally reached the throne room where he hoped to find Thranduil and suggest him some kind of relaxing activities. The King was in fact there, talking with one of his advisors. He was magnificient as ever, sitting on his imposing throne, his legs crossed in a relaxed manner but his gaze stern, holding himself straight. Though, bard immediately noticed something was amiss.

Thranduil wasn’t wearing his crown. Bard had never seen him without at least some silver circlet outside of his bedroom. His hair were as perfect as ever but Bard could see the strand obscuring his left side, not held back by the crown.

That’s when Thranduil noticed him.

“Bard!”

He dismissed his advisor with a few sindarin words and they were left alone.

“So, tell me, why are you interrupting a very boring discussion about lembas reserve?”

Bard smiled, knowing he was the only one to whom Thranduil could say such things. Though, as he watched the Elven King come down from his throne, he was still troubled by the lack of ornament on Thranduil’s forehead.

“You’re not wearing a crown.” was all Bard managed to say when Thranduil stood just in front of him.

He watched the King touch his hair slowly.

“Oh… yes… I gave it to Miss Tilda.”

“What?”

Thranduil had been very fond of his kids as soon as he met them. In the past week, he had covered them in presents. Books for Sigrid, elven made hunting clothes for Bain and even a baby elk for Tilda! And Bard wasn’t even keeping a list of the steady flow of gifts that had reached his children in the past three years. But his crown? It was definitely too much.

“She’s in the gardens, building a snowan… Or a snowking as she explained to me in great details. Though she lacked an important element… A crown. So I lent her mine.”

“You… Lend here you crown? The branchy one with snowdrops?”

Thranduil nodded, clearly unfazed by Bard’s surprise.

“So, let’s go see how this snowking is going along.”

Bard followed Thranduil to the gardens. He was still in awe at how the elves had managed to make that small vegetation oasis in the underground realm. The place was clearly higher than the rest of the halls as you had to climb stairs to reach it.

As they entered the gardens, Bard felt the cold at the same moment as he felt Thranduil’s arm around his shoulders.

He smiled and looked up. There, between the trees, he could see the blue of the sky above them. It was like a magical sight.

“Da!!! Thran!!” Tilda shrieked when she saw them.

Bard noticed she was wearing a new coat with fur around the colar and warm leather gloves. he knew Thranduil wouldn’t have left her play in the snow without appropriate clothes but he was always filled with emotions when he saw how much Thranduil cared for his children.

“Look at my snowking!! It looks like Thran!”

Tilda took Bard's hand in her and lead them to her work. That’s when Bard noticed the guards around them. Of course, she wouldn’t have been left alone.

“It’s wonderful!” Thranduil exclaimed as he looked at the snow pile wearing his crown. 

Bard smiled. Thranduil was a good actor. 

“And, Bard, look, it has my eyes!” the Elven King added, pointing at the grey stones, one clearly lower than the other.

“You like it, then?” Tilda asked with an unusual shyness.

Thranduil let go of Bard to kneel in front of Tilda.

“I love it, my little flower.” he said, brushing some snow from Tilda’s unbraided hair.

Tilda throwed herself at Thranduil then and he welcomed her in his arms. He looked up at Bard and they exchanged a happy smile.

For once, Bard wasn’t looking forward to the end of winter.


End file.
